


Naughty Dan

by MickythePhanTrash



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Crying, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Edging, M/M, Pain, Punishment, Slurs, Smut, dan being a bad boy, hc, micks, smutty hc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickythePhanTrash/pseuds/MickythePhanTrash
Summary: Dans a brat and Phils pissed





	Naughty Dan

This is my first hc and definitely not the best writing but please enjoy 

Phil was mad. Dan had been teasing him all day when they went out for lunch with Louise. He kept putting his hand higher up on Phil’s leg then it should have been, whispering filth into his ears, trying to rial him up. But now they were home and Phil had planed how he was going to make Dan realise that no matter where they were Phil was still his Dom.  
As soon as their front door opened Dan was pushed down the his knees with Phil hand in his hair. “You know what you’ve done. Go to the bedroom now and strip. Don’t even think about touching what is mine.” Phil growled in his dominating voice that sent Dan right into sub space. He took off running down the hallway, leaving a trail of clothes behind for Phil to scoff at. “I did not train you to be a messy little bitch now did I?” He said in a calm yet annoyed voice. Dan cowered as Phils voice rung out, he slowly turned from his place in the doorway of their bedroom with his head down shamefully.  
“I asked you a question slut” Phil growled louder this time. Dan shrunk down even more. Hunching his shoulders like scared prey that was about to become a meal, “I’m sorry daddy” he says in timid scared voice. He stood there too scared to move knowing that Phil is actually mad this time. He was only joking with him today, trying to rial him up to get a hard fuck. But now he knows that he went to far with trying to get Phil hard in public.  
“Are you just going to stand there! Or do I have to come over there and make you pick up your mess!” Phil screamed. Phil was passed the ability of calm, rational thoughts. Dan scurried into action, throwing himself to the ground in order to pick up the mess he left.  
After twenty seconds of Dan crawling around trying to grab all his clothes, he stood up in front of Phil. Dan didn’t dare to look Phil in the eyes, he just stared at his feet petrified for what is to come. Phil grabbed Dans chin harshly forcing him to look at his fiery eyes. “go. put. your. clothes. away. now” he harshly says.   
Dan scampered to the bedroom and knelled down beside the bed with his hands clasped behind his back, head down and knees apart, while Phil slowly walked into the bedroom. He walked to stand in front of Dan. “you’ve been a very bad brat haven’t you?” Phil said as he lifts his foot to toy at Dans hard leaking cock. “look at you, such a desperate whore. hard and bagging while all I did was scream at you. such pathetic excuse for a human aren’t you?”  
“yes daddy, your whore” Dan whispers. “what i couldn’t hear you?” Phil says as he presses his foot down, wedging Dans cock between his foot and the hard floor. whimpering with the pain now shooting through him, he says louder but with less breath “yes daddy, I’m your whore.”  
“Good boy. Now lets teach you that you will always be mine and I own you. Not the other way around pretty slut. Get on the bed, hands and knees”   
Dan clumsily gets onto the bed spreading his knees open for Phil. Phil hums appreciatively, turning around he digs around in their closet for something that will teach Dan a real lesson.  
Dan shivered as he heard Phil looking for something. he was scared for what was in store for him, he’d never seen Phil this mad before. Phil then came to the bed and sat behind Dan “now ,Dan, I don’t want you to do anything unless I yell you too.” He says as he starts to tie Dans wrists to the head board. “Yes daddy, I understand” Dan gasps out as Phil starts to tie his shins to his thighs. Phil works quickly and carefully to not make rope to tight, or to lose. “Now Dan what is your safe word?” Phil asks as he brakes his dominant mind set to make sure Dan will be punished but still within his own limits. “Red daddy” Dans shaky voice comes out muffled from being face down into the mattress “good, now whore this is going my way, I don’t want a single sound to come out of that mouth. Got it” he states, slipping back into his dominate head space easily. “Yes daddy” Dan repeats.   
Phil has a perfect view of Dans ass along with his balls and cock, and he’s going to make good use of this position. He runs his hands down from the top of Dans shoulders all the was down to grope as his round ass cheeks. He gets lost in the beautiful view that he has but comes back quickly when a moan slips past Dans lips. He quickly takes away he hands from Dans ass and grabs the lube that he gathered from the closet. Lathering his fingers up and inserting two fingers at once. He knows that there will be some pain for Dan because they have been so busy lately that they haven’t had any time to have sex in the last week or so. Dan tries to squirm away from Phil fingers but Phil clasps his free hand around Dans balls and squeezes. The grip on his balls is too tight to be pleasurable but not hard enough to cause extreme pain. Phil starts to pump his fingers harshly into Dans tight heat. Too soon for Dans liking he adds another finger and start to scissors his three fingers that are all the way in his hole. “Look at my little slut. No sex for a week and your still open for me to use.” Phil words go straight to Dans cock and a pulse of pre-cum dribbled onto the bed sheets. Phil deems him stretched enough so he grabs the biggest dildo that they have. Phil unceremoniously shoved the dildo into Dans waiting hole. Screaming loudly at the shocks of pain that shoot through his ass up his spin and vibrate through his core. Phil smiles as he listens to the sobs that Dan starts to let out after screaming for him to take it out.   
“Shhh baby it’ll be okay, but you must have forgot about something. Didn’t I tell you , before I even started, that you were to not make a sound?” Phil asked in a scarily calm voice. “Yes daddy you did, but it just hurts too much.” Dan sobs out desperately trying to get away from the intrusion that feels like it’s ripping him open. “Well slut since you didn’t feel like listening to my rule of no sound I guess I’ll just have to punish you even more.” As he let’s out a cackle of sadism, ready to inflict pain onto Dan. Phil picks up the big wooden paddle that they have used many times before and starts waking Dans ass till its red and turning purple in some places. Dan has not stopped crying for the pain to stop but Phil isn’t listing just enjoying the chocked off breaths that he’s panting.   
Phil eventually stops and starts stoking his hands over his whores sore ass. He then takes out the dildo and pushes his fully hard cock into Dans abused hole with a loud moan. “Nooo please, don’t, please please please it hurts, to much.” Dan gasps, wanting for the pain to end. Phil thrusts in fast ignoring his sluts attempt at getting him to stop. “Whore, I know you like this, so just shut up already.” Phil sounds exasperated and fed up, which Dan had learned is not a good thing. “I’m s-sorry daddy” Dan chokes between breaths. “Good baby now take it like the slut you know you are.” The pain turned to pleasure fast and before he knew it he had bleeding lips from biting back whorish moans. Dan started to push back his hips, fucking himself on his daddy’s big cock. “There you go baby, fuck you self hard kitten, nice and deep.” Phil started blabbering getting close the his orgasm. “Daddy! Please may I come daddy!?” Dan begs. “Umm no.” Phil states in his voice that means there’s no changing his mind. Dan let’s out a loud sob at Phils command. Phil lightly hits Dans bruised ass to get him to shut up. “If you were a good boy I would have let you cum” Phil taunts.   
Phil grabs Dans hips and starts pounding faster and harder right into Dans prostate. Growling loudly and leaning down to bit down on the back of Dans neck, Phil releases into Dans tight, wet heat. After Phils rode out his orgasm he collapses beside Dan, laying on his back. Tilting his head to the side to look at a panting pleading Dan with tear stained cheeks. “What did you learn today slut?” Phil asks, still a bit out of breath. “To not t-tease you-u da-daddy” Dan stutters through he whole sentence trying to keep him self from grinding on the bed beneath him. “Hmm do you think you will remember that?”“yesss daddy! I promise to never tease you a-again” Dan pleads like he’s pleading for his life.   
Phils caught his breath now so he starts untying Dan with ease and says in a calm voice “Fine role over onto you back slut” Dan hurriedly roles over, his breath hitching when his angry red cock brushes the sheets. “You can come when you want to” Phil instructs. “Thank you daddy” Dan says breathlessly and he waits for Phils hand to touch him. Phil kneels between Dans legs again. He skirts his hands up and down Dans body feeling everything but his cock. Dan knows to keep his mouth closed or else Phil won’t let him cum any time soon.  
Phils hand slips down to gently cup Dans balls gently pulling and squeezing. “Do you think you can cum just from this whore?” Phil teases. Lifting his other hand from Dans hip he starts to finger his dripping hole. Fingering him nice and slowly, taking his time to feel around and rub at all his walls. Dan tenses like a bow string and as soon as Phils fingers brush against his sweet spot. He screams as his orgasm washes over him, ripping itself through him like fire. His body shudders with the most intense feeling he’s ever felt, bringing tears to his eyes. Dan lays there sobbing as he twitches with the after shock of his orgasm. Phil get up and gathers a damp cloth to clean up their mess. “Dan are you okay?” Phil asks as he slowly wipes up the cum from Dans body, being extra careful around his hole and cock. “I’m good daddy” Dan states as he lazily grins down at Phil. When Phil done cleaning he throws the cloth onto the floor and cuddles up to Dan. Dan immediately snuggles into Phil trying to be as close as he can possibly get. “Love you daddy, I’m sorry for being bad. I won’t do it again.” Dan apologises with a little kiss to Phil chest. “I love you too bear” Phil whispers into Dans, now curly, hair.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first hc please let me know if you like it. i take promts so send me some.   
> my tumblr is phan-smut-stuff


End file.
